


Easter Egg-Laying

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng
Summary: Happy (late) Easter! The winner of the Poll was Easter eggs! This is a loose continuation of the Arbok story. It involves egg-laying, so I put it under a read-more. This is my first time writing something like this…. Enjoy!





	Easter Egg-Laying

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Easter! The winner of the Poll was Easter eggs! This is a loose continuation of the Arbok story. It involves egg-laying, so I put it under a read-more. This is my first time writing something like this…. Enjoy!

You wake up in the late afternoon feeling heavy and rather queasy in your tent on Route 2. As you pull yourself up to a sitting position, you’re hit with a wave of nausea, that forces your head between your knees until you finally feel like you can move again. When you get up onto your feet, you realize you’re naked, which isn’t an unusual occurrence, but the pain that laces through your shoulder when you pick up your backpack reminds you of what happened the night before. Or maybe even the night before that. Who knows how long you were out after the ravaging the Arbok gave you.

You throw your bag onto your bedroll and try to pull your medical kit out so you can tend to the wound on your shoulder, but when you bend over, your center of gravity shifts and you catch yourself before you can fall over.

Standing up straight again, you can see your stomach is swollen outward and with some gentle prodding at the swell, you find it to be somewhat squishy. There’s definitely something inside you, though, and that’s a bit terrifying. You need to get to a Pokemon Center and see if any of the nurses can help you. Clearly something happened with that Arbok you didn’t think could happen.

As you attempt to pull on your pants, you can’t zip them all the way, and trying to cover it with your tanktop is also impossible.

You do your best to gather your camp up, tossing everything in your backpack before you waddle off Route 2 toward the Pokemon Center near Route 3.

It would be a long walk for you normally, but as encumbered as you are, it takes you the better part of the day before you get to the Center and in to speak to one of the nurses.

She laughs at you when you explain your predicament, but ushers you into the back of the Center, and over to an uncomfortable-looking bed that you swing yourself up onto with a little bit of trouble.

The nurse comes over with a paper cup, shoves it into your hands, and then leaves, telling you to ‘Have fun!’ cheerily.

The liquid in the cup smells awful, and after another bout of nausea passes, you hold your nose and swallow down the nasty stuff before laying back on the bed.

As soon as you lay back, you feel it. Whatever was in that cup makes your stomach lurch and your whole body feel like it’s on fire.

You can’t get your clothes off fast enough, tossing them off the bed without a single care for who sees you stark naked. You lay back on the bed again and reach between your legs almost automatically, finding your clit already hard and ready for some action.

Now you know why she said to have fun, because as soon as you start rubbing your clit, things start moving inside you, making you moan and writhe on the bed, spreading your legs as wide as you can get them. Every nerve ending in your body is hot, and you’re panting as your first orgasm racks you, your pussy gushing cum already, or so you think.

Whatever liquid spilled out of you clearly had something to do with your body trying to expel whats inside you, and you feel like things are moving down inside you, like a pressure is building.

You feel the urge to push a few minutes later, and you angle your hips upwards as you give in. Something slides down your body, stretching you from the inside out, and you whimper a little in pain.

With your free hand, you try to feel around your burgeoning pussy lips, then press inside to feel what it is exactly that’s trying to slip out of you.

It’s soft, almost squishy, but still firm, and you whine a little in frustration. Clearly your quality time with the Arbok left you full of eggs. You had no idea how many were inside you, but you push again when the urge hits you, and you look down as it slowly starts to slip out of you.

You can see the edges of a purple egg splitting your cunt open, feel it splitting you wide open. It’s painful, but the more you rub at your achingly hard clit, the easier it becomes.

The first one slides free of you after your next push, and a wave of cum follows it as an orgasm wracks your body. You shudder and shake as another egg starts to work it’s way down into your canal. You rub your clit harder, angle your hips up again, and push as hard as you can.

This one slides out easier, joining it’s twin on the bed between your legs with another flood. You start to push out the next one, and you moan in frustration when it gets stuck inside you. Swearing to yourself, you slide your fingers inside to try and figure out the problem, but don’t get very far before you feel not one, but two eggs piled on top of each other.

You try to be gentle as you push the second egg back, but you can’t quite reach it. With a little whimper, you pull your fingers free and rub at your clit harder, trying to squeeze out the eggs inside you with another orgasm.

It only works to press them down further and spread your aching pussy open that much wider.

You roll your hips to try to ease the pain, though it looks more like you’re humping the air fruitlessly than pushing eggs out of your pussy. You push again when the urge hits you, and they slide further down, giving you a view of the eggs trying to come out of you in tandem.

Another strong push, accompanied by an orgasm releases one, then the other egg from your cunt. A rush of cum sprays from you, and you lay back to pant softly, letting up on your clit. You don’t immediately feel the need to push again, so you lay back to recover, sighing happily to yourself. You still feel warm, but you’re hoping it’s just because of the weird juice the nurse gave you.

You shakily try to stand, looking at the four eggs lying on the bed and heave a sigh. You should probably be more careful about your encounters in the future.

Or you could grab the bottle of stuff that Nurse gave you, and go out to find more eggs.


End file.
